Fossil fighter's-memories long forgotten
by blaze534master
Summary: Amnesia and chaos dinosaurs and fighting. Do you need anymore reason to read this? Postponned
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to a fanfic I've had I've had swimming in my mind for a while, hope you all enjoy it.

I don't know how I find myself in these messes, it seems to happen more and more often nowadays, I shouldn't get to ahead of myself though, my name is Blaze Masterson. I'm barely starting to remember but i'll start when I didn't know anything, I had woken up in a crater, by all rights I shouldn't have survived if I made it, heh... but back then I didn't know I wasn't human.

I have red spikey hair and blood red eye's that are covered by my shades which is actually a computer my creators gave that helps me in situations that I am unable to handle myself, it also helps me pinpoint weaknesses in my opponents and tell how much stronger or weaker they are than me.

I'm seven feet tall three inches and wear a purple shirt lined with red at the sides with a large black X on the chest, I also wear purple baggy pants and have a bandanna tied to my right arm.

I stood up off the ground and dusted myself off, that day I had no Idea what or where I was but I had a limited idea of who I was. I had made it out of the twenty foot wide crater I had woken up in, I looked around my surroundings and noticed many tall trees with spikes poking out of them.

I didn't know where I was but I was running off of instinct more than rational thought, and that instinct was survival. I saw a path leading away from the crater and made so I decided to follow it, I had no idea where this place lead but it was better than just sitting where I landed. I had a splitting headache which might have meant I had landed on my head, I didn't feel anything broken though so I figured I was overall fine.

After awhile of walking I found two wooden gates with a gap in between them, I walked through them and saw a dock twenty feet away from me. The second I had reached the dock I heard a noise and realized it was the rev of an engine, I looked to my left and saw a boat headed towards me.

"Well hey there young fellow, I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before, what's your name kid?" the man driving the boat asked. He looked around his mid thirties and wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and orange Hawaiian shorts along with a straw hat, I about to answer when he told me I could tell him on our way back to the fighter area.

"My names Blaze" I told him when we were on our way. I felt safe around this guy, it helped that my shades told me he was pretty much harmless to me.

"Blaze huh? Tell me son how did you get to be so big? Your mom feed you growth hormones or something?" he said laughing.

"I never knew my mother" I said. I felt the mood plummet to the ground after I said that, I didn't know why though.

"What about father? Or siblings?" he asked. I shook my head on both accounts, I heard him sigh heavily.

"I don't remember how I got here either" I said.

"So what you have amnesia? he asked.

"What's amnesia?"

"Amnesia is where you forget everything from your past, which it seems you did" he said.

"By the way sir, I never caught your name" I said.

"Oh, I forgot my manners during this conversation, names Trevors, captain Trevors, and I am happy to be the first to introduce you to Vivosaur island" he said happily. I looked up and almost gasped, it was a very nice place, the dock we stopped at had jutting spikes that made it look like a ribcage. I saw three large buildings too, one in the middle that was dome shaped the one to the right was very tall and rectangular, the one to the far left was the biggest, it was oval shaped painted red and had similar ribcage spikes jutting from the side along with torches lining it.

"What is this place" I asked in awe.

"Heh... that's everyone's first reaction, anyway this is Vivosaur islands one and only port, but that's not important what is important is people come from around the globe to be here clean fossils and fight for fame glory and riches, but most people just come here for the quiet life and the beautiful scenery" Trevors said. "Well if I were you i'd go and get registered, I've got a feeling you're going to be here for a while" Trevors said with a smile. I jumped off the boat and noticed two young women standing behind a podium which was covered by an umbrella, they walked up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hello young man i'm Sue"

"And i'm Beth" They already seemed to perky for their own good.

"We'll be showing you around town since it seems your ne-"

"Whew so much to do so much to do" I heard a voice say a bit to my right. I saw an older man ,maybe early forties, who had turquoise hair and darkly tanned skin, he wore a white lab coat sandals glasses and he also wore Hawaiian pattern clothing as well. I know this is an island but that doesn't mean these guy's need to steal Hawaii's groove, wait... how the hell do I even know what Hawaii is?! I thought my brain starting to hurt.

"Hold on a tick!" he said. I don't know where he kept it but he just pulled out a banjo and started tuning it, I was really starting to take a turn for the worst in my state of sanity, heh... as if I was ever sane. I saw Beth walk up to him, I couldn't hear her but I sure as hell heard him.

"Hmm? Oh yes i'm always ready to show a rookie the ropes, just let me move things around... what where we talking about again? Whew so much to do so much to do..." he said walking into the dome shaped building in the middle. Sue sighed.

"Please follow me Blaze" I followed her to the large dome-like building and stop. "This is the Fossil Center. It's where all of your cleaning and reviving will take place. Please, go right in." I walk into it and find myself in a large room. A long counter occupies most of the far wall, to my left are some benches. I noticed to zigzagged paths built into the carpet that led to three different paths in this building, one to the right one in front of me and one to my left.

"Hello" I looked forward and saw a women behind the desk that I didn't notice. She seemed in her mid twenties with blondish brown hair and she was wearing a purple suit, I walked up to her and she introduced herself to me.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center. I'm Wendy, if you're looking for Dr. Diggins he just wandered off again. You might want to check into the hotel while you're waiting."

"Alright thank you Wendy, I might see you later than I guess" I said walking outside of the fossil center. I was on my way to the hotel right next to the fossil center, I looked up to marvel at how tall the hotel was, it was pretty long to.

"Lookout!" I looked forward and saw a sixteen year old girl running straight at me going full speed. Instinct time, I placed one foot back and hardened my chest so when she ran into me she practically slammed a brick wall. I grabbed her before she could fall to the ground, I pulled her close to my chest before asking if she were okay.

"Oh... yeah i'm fine I was out running to get in shape but I went downhill and I couldn't stop" she said.

"Well at least your fine, You bounced really hard when you hit me" I said putting her back on her feet.

"Well thanks for stopping me, see you later" she said.

I smiled and continued towards the hotel, I met the manager and he showed me to my room on the tenth floor, the view was amazing! I could see the ocean from here! It looked beautiful from here and I could smell the breeze of the sea, it felt so soothing. Well... he might be there by now so i'll go check. I thought jumping right out the window, now in hindsight I should have died from the height but I didn't pay it any mind.

"Hey Wendy is Diggins back yet?" I asked strolling into the center.

"Yes he's here, just go through the door to your right" I said thank you and walked right in. I saw him standing right in front of a control panel, I walked over to him and gained his attention.

"Hey!" I shouted right behind him. I saw him jump straight into the air and clutch his chest, I chuckled a bit at his frightful expression. "I'm sorry but I figured that to be the best way to gain your attention since you seem to get distracted very easily, anyway I need help getting my fighter's license and I was told I come to you for it" I said honestly.

"Well it's all in good fun and yes, all new recruits come to me to start their fighter's test. So we want to start you off with getting a Vivosaur, so if you'll step in front of these control's i'll gladly show you how to clean and revive fossils" I stepped in front of the controls and saw a fossil rock already placed into the examination table.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked my hands hovering over a few icons.

"Now you look up" he said. I looked up and saw a screen shaped like a head with a jagged line running across it, then I noticed something that said ninety on top of it. "This is the scale that tell's you how good you've cleaned your fossils, now the icons below can select either the hammer drill or X-ray"

I tapped the hammer icon and suddenly a hammer appeared lowering down on top of the fossil, I reached out to grab it but Diggins slapped my hand away.

"Why can't I grab it?" I asked.

"Because humans make mistake's, and we've calibrated the robotic arm to have the perfect striking power for the fossil rocks" he responded slapping my hand away again. I got angry and slammed both my fists into the fossil, I was stopped from my angry assault by a horn and confetti exploding in front of me.

"Wow! I don't know how you've done it but you got a one hundred percent clean rate!" Diggins said pointing to the screen.

"Awesome!"

"Now let's revive the skull" Diggins said pressing a few buttons on the control panel. A bright light enveloped the fossil that I was unable to see, I was about to ask what happened but Diggins beat me to it. "We are now reviving the fossil in the revival machine, now watch what modern technology has allowed us to do" he said pressing a rather large red button. "REVIVAL!" he shouted.

The machine flashed with light, something slid out the bottom and "I noticed it was a tray that had a circular object that would fit in my palm. I walked over to the tray and looked down at the medal and saw a picture of a dinosaur on it, wait what's a dinosaur?

"Great job that's an Spinax dino medal, take care of it and treat it well, now all you need to do is pass a test in fossil stadium, just talk to the receptionist and you'll be set" I thanked him and walked out of the center looking at my medal. It looked pretty cool, it's top was a dark grey and it sported multiple spike jutting out of it's back and along it's head, it has a dark green underside sporting massive jaws and three clawed hands.

"This guy looks pretty tough" I said.

,Thanks you look pretty tough to, I heard something say. It sounded masculine, I looked around but I didn't see anybody around me.

"Umm... hello?" I asked still looking around in confusion.

,Hi, the voice said again.

"Uhh... who is this?" I asked.

,It's me! the medal moron!, I looked down and saw the medal glowing. I was about to freak out until it calmed me down, it... he started talking to me and told me about himself.

"Wow... that's pretty cool, how did you come to sentience after you've been dead for so long?" I asked.

,... no comment, I laughed at that.

"Well Spinax what do you say we win our first battle together huh?" I asked.

,Heh... you bet let's go win this!, he shouted in excitement.

"Then let's win this!" I said standing in front of captain Trevors preparing for my first battle ever.

"So... it seems you've come to be a fighter after all, well to become a true fighter you must first get through me" he said flipping a medal in his hands.

"Will do!" I said gripping Spinax's medal.

"Now let's get ready to fossil battle!" I was barely aware of my surroundings up until this point. I was in a very large stadium filled to the brim with people, on top of said stadium is a booth and occupying that booth is two men dressed in funny suits.

"Now Blaze i'll test to see if your fighter status!" he said throwing dino medal in the middle of the arena. Out popped a dinosaur around five feet taller than I am, it was a sandy brown color on top and a dark grey on the bottom. It stood on two powerful looking hind legs balanced by a long tail, now that I think about it, it looked like a pachy a strange dinosaur with a thick skull used for slamming into other's.

Wait how the hell did I know that!

,Don't question it! Just fight!, Spinax shouted. I complied and threw him out onto the field, ready for our first battle.

Spinax was built similar to a , I already described how he looked like so don't ask me.

"Speed check!" one of the announcers shouted. A bar appeared on the floor, one was red and the other was blue. The red bar, which was mine reached farther than the blue one. "Blaze has the first move!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright Spinax let's do this!" I shouted. A screen popped up on the inside of my shades, I didn't question though but it did show me Spinax's HP. I also so a format appear on the field, as well as skill's that he knew and the amount of energy it took to use them. Apparently the energy was called fossil points, fitting.

,so I just run up and attack him?, Spinax asked.

"That's the plan! Let's go use Spinax fang!" I shouted. Spinax dashed forward and bit down on Trevors Pachy. The bar showing Pachy's health went down to about half.

"Nice attack, now get ready for mine! Pachy go Iron head!" Pachy ran straight toward spinax and rammed his head straight into him.

,Ow! hat hurt! I'll hit him harder this time!, Spinax growled.

"Hell yeah we will! Though Pachy took a bit of damage when he hit you, now he's at less than half health so let's go! Spinax fang!" Spinax rushed Pachy and munched down on it's neck. "What! No way it survived!" Damn, it was alive by like two HP.

,Hey don't worry about it, my auto counter ability will take him out the next time he attacks, Spinax said.

"Nice going Blaze, but me and Pachy won't lose so easily! Let's go Pachy this time we'll use Iron ram!" Pachy sprinted at Spinax much faster than last time.

"Spinax outta there now!" I shouted. Spinax barely managed to dodge out of the way, but that left a new problem, Pachy was headed right for me!

"Oh no!" I heard one of the announcer's shout. Instinct! I balled my fist took a step forward and slammed it right into the center of it's heavily armored skull, I put more force into my punch and sent Pachy flying backwards. "Wow! Ladies and gentlemen somehow Blaze has sent Pachy flying back with his bare hands!"

,N-no way..., Spinax said looking at me.

"Ow" Was all I said shaking my wrist.

"W-wait a minute folks! It seems that Blaze knocked out Pachy with that one blow, it was sent right back into it's dino medal... Blaze... Blaze has won!"

"What?!" I said looking at the medal rolling on the floor. Spinax roared in victory followed by a loud cheer from the crowd, I jumped up in the air pumping my fist up.

"Well done Blaze, though I can't claim to know how you did that but that was a battle hard won! Trevors said.

"Heh... thanks, though I don't know how I did that but that was awesome needless to say"

"Blaze!" I looked behind me and saw Diggins behind me.

"Diggins? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To authorize you becoming a fossil fighter of course, now I hereby dub you fighter level one" he handed me a license with my picture and rank, don't know how they got a picture of me smiling but I decided not to ask.

"Well... thanks..." I said looking over it.

"Well Blaze I had a great battle with you, whenever you need a ride to a new place i'll take you there" Trevors said waving goodbye.

"Well Blaze you've successfully secured your fighter's license, well you'll be training in the practice dig site tomorrow, you've had a long day so you should go home and rest" Diggins said.

Whoo! Yeah things are starting to happen, I think I got the boat captains name wrong but I'll figure it out later.

Well i'm gonna have some fun with an Amnesia'd Blaze XD Heheheh i'm gonna cause so much chaos with one of my favorite games! BWahahaahaha!

Well till next time Blaze out!


	2. good times in Green horn plains

Welcome all to a fanfic I've had I've had swimming in my mind for a while, hope you all enjoy it.

I Don't own Fossil fighter's if did... I can't say all the things I could do, it'd be to traumatizing for all you "Innocent" little "Children" out there. Just know this...

CHOAS

Darkness. It was all I could see and somehow feel, I looked around but saw nothing but darkness. Then it hit me, a massive wave of emotions, the most common was anger and bloodlust. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't care, it just felt right to me I even enjoyed it.

'Blaze!' I practically flew off my bed and hit the floor hard. 'Whoa... what happened to you?' Spinax asked.

"Nothing much, just a bad dream is all" I said getting up off the floor. I don't know how but the manager had managed to find some clothes in my size and color's, so right now I was wearing black and purple B-ball short's. I almost freaked out when a knock came from my door, but then I realized it was just Diggins.

"Blaze, it's me doctor Diggins are you home?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm home, uh... come on in I guess" I said opening the door for him.

"I forgot some things yesterday. I do that sometimes." He hands me a very large pick axe. I guess it was just because of how much larger I was then most people, hell I stood a full head ad a half than Diggins himself. Next he handed me a sonar that fit snuggly in my palm, then I noticed that there was a slot in the pickaxe were I could slip in the sonar.

"Well thanks Diggins" I said twirling the pick in my hand.

"Careful with that, you should probably head to the practice site with Bea ginner" he said before waving goodbye.

'Well what do we do today?' Spinax asked me. He was just chilling in his medal on the dresser next to the bed, I went to a closet where all my new clothes were at and dressed in the clothes that were almost exactly the same as the one's I wore when I woke up.

"Well we got to go to the park and meet up with Bea Ginner, I swear i'll make a hilarious joke about her name when we get there" I said already thinking about it.

'That's not very nice, but it might be funny' he said snickering.

"Yeah well let's go then!" I picked up Spinax and put him in my pocket, and then I jumped out of my room ,remember it's ten stories high, and landed perfectly on my feet but with a loud thud. I completely ignored the looks of shock and surprise. I headed over to the park area where she was supposed to be, I saw her standing next to a massive dirt pillar with the fossilized remains of a compete skeleton.

"Hi, you must be Blaze Diggins told me to expect you" she said with a smile.

"Hey, your Bea ginner right?" I asked.

"Yes no jokes about it please, anyway please follow me to the practice site" she said walking deeper into the park garden. We ended up in a clearing surrounded by tree's, in the center was a large patch of dirt as well as some strange holes.

"Okay i'm going to bury some fossil's now so try to dig them up using sonar" I saw her bury three rock's a ways apart from each other. "When you're ready start looking around" I tapped the sonar and out popped three green dots, I moved towards the one closest to me. I swung my pickaxe down and out popped a rock, it literally popped out too, I barely caught it in my hands. Something flashed in my glasses that labeled the rock as a Spinax head, I looked to Bea about it.

"Why do I have another fossil of what I already have as a medal?" I asked.

"Oh you're going to run into fossil's you've already dug up, keep going" I taped the sonar again and searched for another rock. I found another rock in front of me but I stopped in mid swing.

_Warning normal rock detected, no unusual energy readings detected from rock._

I ignored it and moved to the next one, When I was about to swig Bea stopped me.

"Why didn't you dig up the one before that?" she asked.

"It's just a normal rock so i'm not going to waste my time on it" I said swinging down my pickaxe and popping out another fossil.

"H-how did yo... never mind, well you pulled out a new fossil rock so you won't be able to tell what it is until you clean it" she said. I nodded, is that all the fossils here? I thought.

"Um... are these all the fossil's I can dig up?" I asked.

"Oh! Um actually yes that is... why don't you go back to the fossil center and clean those up" she said. I smiled and walked to the fossil center, by the time I had gotten in the cleaning room I was very surprised when I saw Diggins standing next to a little white robot.

"Oh hi there Blaze" Diggins said. "This is KL-33N. He's here to help you with cleaning and I've programmed him to learn by observing you clean, so maybe one day he will be able to do all of the cleaning for you!" He says with a smile. KL-33N spins around.

"Sup KLEEN" That's how it looks like shut up! "Well I've got a new fossil to clean, oh, Diggins can I leave this with you? I already have a Spinax so I have no use for it" I said holding up the Spinax head fossil.

"There's one more thing" He walks over to a strange contraption that looks like a slot machine. It's blue and yellow, the top looks like a dinosaurs head, and when he pulls the lever on the side a slot pops out. "You can use these to arrange and name your teams." He explains. "There are ones like these at dig sites, but they have warp-function so you can get to town faster." He checks his watch. "Well I need to get going. Goodbye."

I placed the new fossil on the grid and waited for KLEEN to be at my side, I thought of how I cleaned Spinax's head and decided I should try it again. I balled my fists together and slammed them down equally on both sides of the rock, just like last time the rock surrounding the fossil disintegrated leaving just a pure white skull. I pressed a button on the control panel, for some reason KLEEN just needed to shout this out.

"REVIVAL BEEEEP!" A light flashed inside the revival machine and the tray where the medal pops out opened. When I reached in to find what new Vivosaur I had gotten I noticed nothing was in there, I looked around until I noticed a shadow looming over me.

"What the?!" I asked when I was pinned to the ground. I saw a small ,compared to Spinax, pink Vivosaur pinning me down with it's right foot, it was mostly pink but some parts were cream colored, mostly it's under jaw and underbelly. It had a feathery fanlike end on it's tale as well as small feathery ridges above it's eyebrows, it had a cream colored cloud patter on both it's thigh's. It was built like a but much smaller, I personally thought it looked cute but I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl so I didn't say anything.

"Oh... hi sorry" She said letting me get back up. She was around three feet taller than me, now I can think she looked cute so I did with much enthusiasm.

"Shanshan revival successful boop"

"So hi, names Blaze how ya doin'?" I asked.

"Fine, though I don't really like that robot staring at me" how does she know what a robot is? Now that she mentions it I don't think KLEEN is able to blink so does that mean he stares at everything?

"Alright then, can you change into your medal?" I asked holding up my hand. She changed into her dino medal with a flash of light, I held her in my palm and walked out to head back to the practice site. Why? I have a feeling that I was going to be needed there, I walked back towards the park area talking to Shanshan the entire way. She was a teenager from the way she sounded and acted, oh boy, i'm going to have a bit of trouble with her later on.

I walked back into the practice site and waved at Bea, I noticed there was also someone else in the site as well. He was maybe fourteen and wore a yellow and black pith helmet, he wore orange pants and a yellow flaming shirt as well as red flaming gloves, he was Blonde.

"Sup?" I said when I was right beside him. He jumped a bit when he saw my height, I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time someone jumped in my presence.

"Oh, uh... the sky those clouds the tree's... you" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Nice... So what ya doing here? I dug all I could here and I don't know how to get authority to go someplace else, by the way names Blaze" I said honestly.

"Oh... Holt, so you're going to be my opponent, fun alright then let's fossil battle!" he shouted tossing up two dino medals in the air and out popped an Igua and a V-raptor. Igua was green with a light yellow underside and built like an Iguanodon, V-raptor is built like a velociraptor but was blue and covered in white feather's.

"Alright then let's go! Spinax Shanshan lets rock!" I shouted throwing them in the air with Spinax in the Az and Shanshan in the Sz. I completely ignored the orientation but I knew exactly what to do, I was interrupted from my battle planning when I saw Spinax blush when he saw Shanshan. Holt had the first move cause his HP was lower than mine, he had Igua attack Spinax head on.

"Shake it off buddy it was only a quarter, now let's go Spinax fang!" I shouted pointing at Igua. Spinax's teeth glowed with a green color before crushing down on Iguas neck and sending him back into his dino medal, wow one hit KO awesome.

"No way! one hit?" Holt cried out in surprise. It was his turn so he had his V-raptor trike Spinax, it was a pretty intense hit to, he was reduced to a quarter health.

"Alright let's finish this, Spinax fang!" it did pretty good damage, one more hit and he would be down so... "Shan fang!" Shanshan ran up and bit down twice on V-raptor sending it right back into it's dino medal.

"YES!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air. Spinax and Shanshan roared causing the ground to shake.

"Wow, your pretty strong Blaze, well I gotta head to the center to clean see yah around" Holt said waving goodbye.

"Hello again Blaze" I turned and saw Diggin's walking over to me with his crazy lab coat flapping in the non existent wind.

"Sup Diggin's, I already got the only two fossil's in here, what's next?" I asked holding up Spinax and Shanshan.

Oh!...well it seems you've learned all you can here, why don't you head over to the dock's you'll be able to get to green horn planes that way, just talk to Beth" he said before waving goodbye. I said bye to Bea before heading out of the little practice site, I was about to head to Beth but then I noticed a strange looking rock deep within the park area.

I walked up to it, it was pretty big too about five feet higher than I am tall. I don't know why but it looked very punch able, I cocked back my fist but Spinax stopped me.

'Your going t break your fist' he said.

' *GASP* Blaze your not seriously gong to punch that are you?' Shanshan asked.

"No no of course no... HELL YES!" I shouted throwing my fist right at it dead center. Of all the things I was expecting to happen I never would have expected it to shatter into a billion pieces, I had to cover my pocket with my hand so the shrapnel didn't hit Spinax and Shanshan.

'How is that possible!' Spinax shouted.

"No idea but that was AWESOME!" I shouted looking over my hands.

'Well, that is undeniably awesome but shouldn't we head to Green horn plains?' Shanshan asked.

"I guess *SIGH* well i'll test just what I can do some other time then" I said checking my fists one more time before heading to Green horn plains. "Hey Beth, I need a ride to Green horn plains any idea how I can get there?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! Just give it a minute ad Travers will be here in no time!" she sad with a smile. I blushed at the OH, yes! part.

'It didn't sound like that did it?' Shanshan asked.

'J-just a bit' Spinax stuttered. Well I waited exactly one minute, and at the last second Travers showed up, right on time cool.

"Well if it isn't Blaze! Made it past your first double battle did you?" he asked smiling.

"Yep! And I see your still wearing ugly Hawaiian shirt's huh?" I asked smiling wide.

"Nice, well to Green horn plains then?" he asked. I just nodded an sat back for the ride, I took absolutely no time at all and at the same time it took me no time to run head first into an invisible wall!

"Ow! the hell man?" I asked feeling a distortion in front of me. It wasn't letting me go inside the dig site, needless to say I was angered so I started wailing on the damn thing. I didn't stop either despite my Vivosurs protests, infact when I didn't give way the irst ten hit's I hit even faster and harder until electricity formed around the wall I hit.

'Blaze stop!' Spinax shouted. I didn't hear him I was so angry, ever been beaten by an inanimate object? Me neither and I won't let there be a first time.

"RAAAAH!" I slammed it as hard as I could with my right fist and it shattered in a massive explosion of energy. electricity was shot everywhere scorching the ground where it hit, few streams hit me but I didn't feel anything, in fact I felt even better!

'Whoa what the FUCK was that?' Spinax shouted. I turned around and saw him and Shanshan standing behind me.

"I don't know but it felt good" I said smiling.

'Do humans have teeth like that?' Shashan asked.

'Yeah... well I think so' Spinax said.

"What are you two talking about?"

'Nothing... let's keep going' he said nervously. I shrugged and continued into the dig site but not before returning them to their medal state, I walked around digging a few new fossil rocks, honestly I have no idea where they went, I think someone messed with my pocket's because they shouldn't be able to carry so much without even bulging in the slightest. I kept going until I made it to the very end where a guy in a grey suit with Blonde spikey hair stood, he seemed to be guarding a cut off area.

"Hello rare and bountiful fossil's lay beyond this door, but you will have to leave you medal's here, we wouldn't want the fossils to be damaged now would we?" he asked.

"If they would get damaged why are w allowed to battle in dig sites?" I asked.

"Because these are all packed together so it's easier to damage them" he said.

"Fair enough, guy's i'll be back for you a'ight?" I said handing them to this guy.

"Wonderful rare and exotic fossil's await you AHAHAHAHAHA!" he said laughing.

"Right..." I walked through the gate and searched around this little cut off area. I found absolutely nothing good in here, it was just all normal rocks or just se junk, I never swung down my pick because my shades told me there was nothing special about the things I pinged with my sonar.

"What is this a boot a tin can? RRGHH!" I heard some dude say. I was staring to get angry right about now, I was about to leave but I bumped into someone. I looked to see who it was and saw a young girl with pink hair tie into pigtails on either side of her head looking at me with a calculating gaze, she looked cute but I guessed she as around fourteen fifteen.

"I've never seen you around here are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah fairly" I said massaging my right arm. I saw her blush but I shrugged it off, I headed back to t entrance only to see that no one was there. I was about to explode with anger, it might have actually been literally but I saw a glint on the floor which was caused by two medals on the floor.

'That jerk left us here on the floor! He also stole a few other peoples medal's... but the important thing is he threw us on the floor!' Spinax shouted angrily.

"Good thing to know your priorities are straight, now where do you suppose he..."

"My medals!" I turned and saw the girl with pink hair standing behind me looking very frustrated. I didn't pay attention to what she was wearing the first time but I did now, she was wearing a pink helmet with a red ribbon tied around it, she wore a pink T-shirt white gloves and a pink skirt, she looked unbelievably cute angry.

"Problem?" I asked. Smartass award goes to... me!

"Yes there's a problem! My dino medals were stolen, MY medals!" she shouted. I pocketed Spinax and Shanshan, I guess that was a mistake though because she got even more furious.

"Wait why do you still have your medal's?!" she asked "Oh, I get it your a rookie so your Vivosaurs are still pretty weak"

'WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?! THAT'S IT LET ME EAT HER!' Spinax shouted.

'No way! One I don't think you can two, I think she's kind of cute three, I won't let you' I thought to Spinax. Yeah the power to throw brainwaves at someone, I am awesome.

"...but my Vivosaurs were all really strong and I was ready for my level up battle! Wait he said he worked here, come on we're going to get to the bottom of this!" she shouted before grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her. Ho is she strong enough to do this?! I'm like twice her size! I thought panicking a mite.

Whoo! Yeah things are starting to happen, I think I got the boat captains name wrong but I'll figure it out later.

Well i'm gonna have some fun with an Amnesia'd Blaze XD Heheheh i'm gonna cause so much chaos with one of my favorite games! BWahahaahaha!

Well till next time Blaze out!


	3. Dino medal's? Stolen? WHA!

Welcome all to a fanfic I've had I've had swimming in my mind for a while, hope you all enjoy it.

I Don't own Fossil fighter's if did... I can't say all the things I could do, it'd be to traumatizing for all you "Innocent" little "Children" out there. Just know this...

CHOAS

Rosie had dragged me all the way back to the fossil center with her surprisingly terrifying strength.

"You better have a darn good explanation for this!" Rosie shouted at Wendy the receptionist for the fossil center.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about" Wendy said honestly.

"Don't give me that! An employee of your's that was at Greenhorn plains stole my dino medals. My medals!" Rosie shouted.

"That is serious, wait here while I go check" she said before disappearing behind a door. She came back a few minute's later with a troubled look on her face.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry miss we don't have anyone scheduled for Greenhorn plains today"

"What!?" Rosie shouted angered.

"What now?" I asked her.

"This is even more serious than I thought, c'mon let's go see captain Bullwort in the guild area!" she shouted dragging me out again. I mouthed 'help me' to Wendy, she just turned away with a smirk.

'she's dead' I thought bitterly.

Rosie had practically barged right into Bullworts office. "Captain Bullwort i'd like to report a crime!" she said when we were in his office.

"Oh hoho, what's wrong little girl? Did someone throw away one of your doll's?" he said in a friendly tone.

"HARDLY! Someone stole my dino medal's at Greenhorn plain's"

"Well that is serious"

"Hell yeah it is!" Rosie shouted furiously.

"Do you happen to remember what he looks like"

"Umm... yeah he has eye's like a Lambeosaurus and a mouth exactly like an Anatotition's." Rosie explained.

"Hmm, well it seems this criminal will be harder to catch than I thought" Bullwort said.

"Where's a good place to test out new Vivosaurs?" I asked.

"Fossil stadium is the best place but why ask tha... Of course! C'mon let's GO!" Rosie grabbed me again and rushed out of Bullworts office.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on!" I said lifting my arm up which lifted her about three feet off the ground.

"Uuhh... are you really that big?" she asked.

"Yes and surprisingly you were strong enough to drag me everywhere without even telling me your name" I said putting her back down.

"Oh... sorry i've been pulling you around across the entire island without even telling you my name" she said smiling sheepishly. "Well my name is Rosie Richmond, sorry about you know, dragging you"

"Names Blaze Masterson" I said smiling.

"Well thanks for helping me get my Dino medals back" she said.

"Don't worry about it, alright let's go get your medal's" I said heading to fossil stadium.

"Welcome to fossil stadium, are you here for a fossil battle?" the receptionist asked.

"Yep"

"Okay i'll need to see you fighter's license" I gave her my license and she nodded to a door to my right. I headed inside and Rosie followed me in, the doors that led to the stadium opened.

"There he is the rat! He's using my dino medals, get him Blaze!" Rosie shouted angrily. I smiled and grabbed Spinax and Shanshan's dino medals, I threw them up in the air when I was within the arena.

"Slate we have another match up between Blaze and PBJ, who will come out on top this time?" the announcer's said. I went first, PBJ had a Spinax and a V-raptor, V-raptor was a Blue velociraptor with white feather's all along it's head and green along it's belly.

"Spinax fang on Spinax!" I shouted. Spinax reared up and munched down on the other's neck one hitting it. "Your turn"

"V-raptor V- combo on shanshan!" it sliced her jaw then kicked her three times taking half of her life.

"Spinax finish him off!" with a mighty crunch Spinax sent V-raptor into it's dino medal.

"And Blaze has won it in a complete knockout victory!" The crowd cheered and roared in approval.

"Hooray! Now I can get my dino medal's back!" Rosie cheered when we reappeared at the front desk.

"So now we get this guy and make him give you your dino medals back right?" I asked smashing my fists together.

"W-what do you mean get her dino medals back?" he asked.

"He means that those exact vivosaurs you are using are the exact one's that were stolen from me in Greenhorn plains" Rosie said confused.

"Wait wait wait, I didn't steal these I bought them with my own money"

"From who?" I asked.

"Um.. some guy named Medal dealer Joe, he had eye's exactly like a Lambeosarus"

"That's our guy! Where can we find him?" Rosie asked.

"I heard about him from the info dude at the guild area" PBJ said nervously.

"Thank's... and I know you're a victim in all this too but can I have my dino medals back?" Rosie asked sweetly.

"sure, if I had known they were stolen I would never have bought them in the first place" he said turning away. "Some one has to do something about Joe" were his last words before he disappeared through the doorway.

"Well let's go back to the guild area" Rosie said heading out before I stopped her.

"Hold up, I have a feeling he's gonna say Joe's at Greenhorn plains if we go talk to him" I said.

"What make's you think that?" Rosie asked.

"Call it an educated hunch" I said shrugging.

"I'll take your word for it" Rosie said following me to the dock where captain Traver's took us back to Greenhorn plains. We had passed the crater I had made when I burst through the electro-whatever shield, Rosie asked what happened there but I just shrugged and continued on through Green horn plains. If my hunch was correct Joe would be back where we had first run into him, I gripped Spinax and Shan in my hand.

'Don't worry we'll beat him' Shan said.

'Yeah he won't know what hit him' Spinax agreed smiling in my head.

"Yeah, he doesn't stand a chance against you guy's" I said smiling.

'us. He doesn't stand a chance against us Blaze' Shan said giving me a mental hug. Let's do this, I thought determined to win once we saw Joe.

"Hey Medal dealer Joe!" I shouted.

"More like medal stealer Joe, now hand over my dino medal's!" Rosie shouted. In a flash Joe had changed from a staff to some dude with orangish hair (Ginger!) a red sleeveless vest Blue pants and black glove's.

"What are you talking about? I aquired these medal's through completely legal way's"

"Oh... yes well sir i'm sorry we bothered yo... Fossil battle!" I shouted throwing out Spinax and Shan who rared as they were released.

"You won't win with those weaklings" Joe said throwing out an Igua a shanshan and a Goyle. Goyle was a smaller version of an Ankylosaurus, it was purple and a dark violet along it's spines and club.

'That's it let me at him!' Spinax shouted. Suddenly he burst into a glowing green light, when the light receded he was exactly the same, except he was two levels higher and he learned spinax combo.

"Let's win this! Spinax fang!" I shouted. Spinax took out Igua in one hit, I was slightly taken aback from how strong he had gotten.

"My turn, Goyle body ax, V- raptor V- combo!" Joe said. Both vivosaurs attacked Spinax simultaneously, Goyle had slammed into Spinax's side, he was reduced to half health.

"Shan fang on Goyle, Spinax fang on V- raptor!" Shan had landed a critical bite right behind Goyle's neck sending it into it's medal, Spinax again one hit V- raptor into it's medal.

"No way" Joe said falling to his knee's.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted jumping in the air. Joe got up from his kneeling position and turned around.

"You'll never put me behind bar's kid" he said before running off.

"Not so fast Joe!" Someone said before I ran after him. I looked behind the tree in time to see Bullwort and two officer's slapping handcuff's on Joe's wrist, he started struggling when they both grabbed him.

"No! NOOOO!" Joe cried as he was taken away.

"Thanks to you we were able to capture him and put him behind bars" Bullwort said dropping Rosies dino medal's in my hand.

"Thanks" Rosie said.

"Don't mention it, now you two should head backI heard level up battles should be starting soon" he said with a friendly smile.

"Oh my god! I forgot! Level up battle's are going to start soon!" Rosie said excitedly. "You should head back too so you can prepare" she said before running off. I smiled and headed for where I saw a Vms earlier, I looked over an aray of flashing colorful buttons and said 'fuck it this one' and slammed my fist into the machine. I fell through some sort of worm hole that appeared in the ground, I fell through it for five seconds before landing on my face right in front of Beth and the other girl that smiles to much.

"Note to self, don't punch machine's like that again" I said getting up. I looked up at a loud boom and saw fireworks going off right over the fossil stadium.

BING-BONG-BING!

"Attention everyone, Level-Up Battles will be beginning shortly. All participating fighters should make their way to Fossil Stadium for registration." some bro-dy said over an intercom.

BING-BONG-BING!

I would have gone to fossil stadium but I remembered I had a few fossil's I needed to clean first. I ran into the fossil center where KLEEN was waiting.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just need to crack open a few fossil's" I aid cracking my knuckles with a smile. I placed a new fossil on the revival table before carefully running my hands over it, once I deemed it was stable enough I smashed into it, the rock disintegrating from it.

"VWEEP! Spinax body, very well done commence integration!" KLEEN shouted with joy. Somehow Spinax was in the machine when it started the 'integration' process, a few flashing light's and a roar from Spinax later, and Spinax came out two level's higher with a new attack called cyclone.

'Cool' he said breathing a small funnel of wind.

"Yep" I said placing another rock down, before smashing into it revealing another body shape. So after a few minute's in there I had pulled out a V-raptor and a Goyle. I waved goodbye to KLEEN and headed for fossil stadium, I waved to Wendy after I showed her my fighter's license, she sent me inside to my first level up battle.

"Hello i'm the level one master, but you know me as the fossil center receptionist Wendy" she said smiling.

"Well it's nice to see you out of the fossil center" I said smiling and following her out of the waiting area.

"Welcome all to our first level up battle's of the month! We have the level one master against a Blaze Masterson, let's see if he can win it against her"

"Let's see what you've got" she said before throwing out a Goyo Shanshan and V-raptor. Alright no problem, I thought throwing up Spinax Shan and Goyle.

"Alright guy's let's go!" I shouted. They roared and got into ready position, I went first. "Spinax fang V-raptor go!" I shouted. Spinax munched down on V-raptor, some how though it still survived with about one HP from the attack.

"You're pretty strong, well now I can show you why i'm called Master" Wendy said with a smirk. "V-raptor V-combo on Spinax!" v-raptor flew at Spinax and slashed him across the face before quickly kicking him in the side three time's before backing off.

'Ow! Oogh, I feel weird' Spinax said wobbling slightly. I gasped looking his life, he was reduced to three and he was poisoned.

"Unfortunately V-raptor was taken out but now my FP has been maxed out, Shanshan Shan fang on Goyle!" Once again Wendy attacked and reduced Goyle's health to half with a critical bite to his side.

'Ouch" Goyle said shrugging it off.

"Spinax, sorry buddy but your going down after this, so let's make the most of it! Spinax combo on Goyo!" Spinax roared and bite down on Goyo's neck then slammed his head spine's into Goyo's side sending him into his medal. At the end of my turn, Spinax was sent into his medal.

"Well you have fought hard, but unfortunately this will be the final round, Shan fury on Goyle!" Wendy's Shanshan bit kicked and blew a tornado at Goyle, easily sending him back into his medal.

"No way" I said catching Goyle's medal

'Blaze we can still win this' Shan said looking back at me with an encouraging smile.

"Heh... yeah! We won't lose this one!" I shouted. Suddenly Shan erupted into a white glow, after it had subsided Shan was a level higher than Wendy's Shanshan and she had learned Shan fury.

'How did that happen?' she asked confused.

"Don't know we'll figure out later... Shan fury!" I shouted. Shan perfectly imitated Wendy's Shanshan's attack, unfortunately though it survived the atack with less than ten health left.

"That was close, but Shan FU- wait, not enough FP, Tch! Shan combo!" her Shanshan slammed into Shan biting her neck than kicking her in the side sending her flying in my direction.

"Shan!" I cried kneeling next to her.

'D-don't worry i'm fine' she said getting back up.

"Good" I sighed. "Now... LET"S FINISH THIS!" I roared. Shan followed suit "SHAN FANG!" She reared up and with a crunch that cracked the floor and sent Wendy's final Vivosaur to it's medal.

"... AND BLAZE HAS WON IT WITH ONE VIVOSAUR LEFT! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY EVERYBODY!" the announcer's shouted. I jumped in joy throwing my fist in the air.

"It is with much joy that I appoint you a level two fighter" Wendy said with an honest smile.

"Thanks, that was a pretty close fight" I said smiling and taking my new license.

"Well I have to get back, see you later" she said waving.

"Wow you leveled up too?" Rosie asked walking out from the fighter lounge.

"Yeah I did, how about you?" I asked smiling.

"Yep! We've still got a long way to go though, but eventually we'll become master fighter's" she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah... Let' do it" I said laughing.

All of the boss fight's or whatever they're called in this game are going to be fairly short cause' i'm not to good with this. Sorry this took so long but i've been really distracted lately. Hopefully this story is getting beter for you if not... oh well I tried

Side note I will slowly but surely circulate and update my stories one by one so you've just got to wait.

Well till next time Blaze out!


End file.
